We are Still Family
by Matryosha
Summary: Sakura yang egois/ Pernikahan Sasori sang kakak yang membuatnya kesal/ Pembicaraan mereka mengenai restu Sakura/"Jadi, keuntungan apa yang kudapat kalau aku merestui kakak dan pernikahan kalian?"/No Romance/ Enjoy minna!


**We are Still Family**

.

A Naruto's Fanfiction

.

Sasori x Sakura  
(Family)

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, fanfiksinya milikku.

WARNING : typo(s), boring, AU, OOC, etc…but please the kindness for your RnR!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

Satu hari yang panas di Konoha.

Sakura si gadis merah jambu, merasa bahwa hari itu lebih panas dari biasanya. Memang, ramalan cuaca di acara televisi yang tadi pagi ditontonnya bersama kedua orangtuanya –di sambilalu dengan sarapan—menyatakan suhu udara akan mencapai tiga puluh derajat.

Tapi kedatangan Sasori menambah derajat musim panasnya yang tidak pernah ia suka sejak kecil.

"Aku datang kesini dari Suna."

Kalimat pendahuluan meluncur mulus di depan Sakura. Ia tidak mendapati Sasori yang tersenyum senang kala mereka saling meneriakkan nama masing-masing dan diikuti oleh pelukan erat, kemudian Mebuki akan menambahkan _scene_ 'kalian ini memang kakak-adik yang paling akur sedunia, sekaligus anak-anakku' favoritnya.

Tidak hari ini. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura telah pergi bekerja sedari pagi, ketika Sasori malah datang tanpa pemberitahuan, langsung dari Suna tempat ia mencari nafkah sejak dua tahun yang lalu setelah wisudanya sebagai sarjana.

Lalu, mengenai kalimat pendahuluan Sasori tadi.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, menambah kesan bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai apapun yang hendak dilontarkan kakak kandungnya. Namun begitu, ia tetap ingin tahu juga.

"Lalu?"

Sasori merasa terdorong; satu kata yang dicetuskan oleh adiknya yang ia kenal cerdas (dan gagah berani) merupakan pelatuk bagi peluru yang tengah berada hendak ditembakkannya.

"Aku memberi kabar yang mungkin telah kau ketahui. Kau tahu ini, sejak kau mengenalku sebagai kakakmu dan aku mengenalmu sebagai adikku-"

Sakura manggut-manggut. Ia memikirkan spekulasi apa saja yang akan Sasori katakan padanya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Sakura sadar betapa akrabnya mereka sebagai kakak dan adik, bagaimana Sasori mengajarinya belajar dan bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayanya ketika Sakura dikenal sebagai anak cengeng hingga akhirnya ia berteman dengan Ino…

"—dan pasti kau tahu berapa waktu yang kulalui untuk mengawasimu hingga menjadi gadis yang demikian ini—"

...Sakura juga tahu bagaimana Sasori yang membanggakannya sedemikian rupa pada teman-teman se-genknya waktu sekolah dan kuliah dulu, sekaligus over-protective (jika tidak ingin dikatakan sister complex) sampai-sampai Sakura hanya mempunyai Naruto dan Sasuke yang menjadi teman laki-laki sekaligus mengukuhkan mereka berdua menjadi sahabat Sakura yang telah lulus dari berbagai 'rintangan-ala-Sasori'...

"—dan aku pun berpikir, aku sudah bisa melepaskan pengawasanku darimu, Sakura."

Nostalgia Sakura buyar.

Bicara apa kakak ngawurnya yang satu ini?

Tapi bibir dan raut wajah Sasori tak tergerak sedikit pun. Hanya kelopak kedua matanya, sesekali berkedip, seiring bola mata yang menampakkan warna merah menyala rubi.

'_Aku tidak bercanda dan aku mengucapkan apa adanya'_, begitu isyarat yang Sakura tangkap. Telepati antar keduanya memang tidak seperti yang sering ditunjukkan sutradara dan penulis naskah terkenal di film-film yang dahulu sering Mebuki tontonkan pada mereka—bukan hanya ditunjukkan, melainkan ditontonkan.  
Begitulah Ibu mereka.

Isyarat yang, akhirnya Sakura mengerti sebagai satu hal yang mungkin paling sering ia takutkan selama ini, dan membuatnya tertengadah menatap langit yang ia lihat dari balkon kamarnya di lantai dua. Langit musim panas yang bersih, dan biru. Mungkin jika Sakura tidak tertahan dengan pembicaraan ini, ia ingin mengajak Sasori pergi ke laut.

"Kakak menyuruhku untuk merestui hubunganmu dengan calon istrimu dan pergi ke pernikahan kalian berdua, jika tebakanku benar?"

Sasori tersenyum tipis mendapati kecerdasan adiknya yang hari ini ia lihat sendiri—hanya dengan beberapa kata kunci, satu pelatuk kata 'lalu' Sakura dan kesimpulan pun ia dapatkan dengan mudah.

"Tapi…" Sasori sudah akan beranjak lega jika Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya disertai jeda, seperti sekarang ini. "…aku tidak melakukan satu hal dengan imbalan yang seimbang dengan tindakanku. Jadi, keuntungan apa yang kudapat kalau aku merestui kakak dan pernikahan kalian?"

Kecerdasan lain Sakura yang membuat Sasori menggaruk kepalanya. Tidak gatal, hanya saja ia bingung dan merasa otaknya 'gatal' akibat perkataan Sakura yang terkesan dingin dan cuek.

Mungkin penularan sifat dari Uchiha bungsu yang menjadi salah satu sahabatnya?

"Aku tidak punya apapun yang bisa kutukar sebagai imbalan yang pas," sahut Sasori menyesal. "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai kebebasan untuk menemanimu belajar dan pergi ke laut—"

"Atau menemaniku makan es krim," potong si rambut pink.

"—atau menemanimu makan es krim terenak di Konoha," ulang sang kakak. "Aku juga tidak punya uang untuk menebus restumu. Aku bahkan tidak punya hal yang mungkin kau sukai, kecuali boneka buatanku yang kau bilang mirip _Kaa-san_ dan sekarang sudah terjual pada orang lain…"

Sasori kembali mengimbuhkan, "aku tidak punya imbalan yang tepat untukmu."

Alis Sakura yang sedari tadi berkerut pun terangkat. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya tidak mempunyai ganti rugi atas kesepian yang akan melandanya jikalau mereka sudah menempuh jalan yang terpisah—karena selama ini Sakura hanya membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan dan telah ia lakukan bersama kakaknya tersayang dan satu-satunya: berenang di pantai, berbelanja baju ketika Sasori pulang ke Konoha, makan bersama Naruto dan Sasuke dengan traktiran Sasori, dan banyak hal…

"Aku merestui Kakak juga bukan mauku. Kakak yang melamar kekasihmu dengan tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku."

Sasori tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau kan kakakku, aku tidak akan punya orang yang akan menemaniku selama yang kumau jika kau menikah nanti. Kau akan tinggal bersama istrimu di Suna, mempunyai anak, mengasuh anak, menyayangi anakmu, dan membesarkannya. Kau baru akan mengingatku nanti jika tiba-tiba aku menikah atau malah ketika kau sudah tua dan peyot."

Satu panah imajiner menghujam tepat di jantung sang pembuat boneka terkenal di Suna.

"Lalu apa yang akan kudapat jika kau menikah, Kak?"

"Kau masih punya satu hal," akhirnya Sasori menyahut pelan.

Dan Sakura yang egois bin keras kepala (Sasori berpikir, yang satu ini pasti penularan sifat milik Naruto) luluh dan luruh, seperti air mata yang mengalir pelan di kedua pipinya.

Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi ia bahagia dengan kalimat yang dipilih Sasori dari ratusan kata yang ada di pikirannya.

.

.

"_Kau punya satu hal, bahwa kau adalah keluargaku juga dan perempuan kedua yang kucintai setelah Kaa-san.__"_

.

.

Sakura mengerti dan tahu (seperti tebakan Sasori yang paham benar dengan Sakura luar-dalam), bahwa ia telah menebak mengenai pernikahan Sasori suatu saat nanti, bahkan sejak ia baru saja menginjak tahun pertama sekolah dasar dan melihat Sasori yang berbincang dengan kawan perempuannya.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura melihat tawa Sasori yang ditujukan pada perempuan selain Ibunya dan dia. Karena itu Sakura bersikap egois dan menginginkan kakaknya hanya milik ia seorang.

Sakura tahu suatu saat nanti mereka akan menjalani cara hidup dan akhir kisah yang berbeda, namun ia tahu pasti bahwa mereka masih menjadi keluarga

Saling melindungi satu sama lain, menyayangi hingga akhir hayat, dan menjadi satu-satunya ikatan di dunia yang tak akan pernah putus sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

"_Hei, Sakura, kau tahu puding yang kemarin kubeli di supermarket? Aku akan mencamilnya di pesawat nanti saat kembali ke Suna__… __apa ada yang membuangnya, ya?__"_

"_Oh, aku memakan semuanya.__"_

"_SE—SEMUANYA? LIMA BIJI PUDING ITU?__"_

"_Itu ganti rugi karena Kakak tidak mengajakku ke pantai musim panas ini.__"_

"…_ma—maaf__…"_

_._

_._

**The End **

.

.

* * *

**Author Note :  
**

Maafkan saya yang malah bikin fanfic lain alih-alih melanjutkan Wounded Animal... *sujud*

Saya masih _blockwriter _akibat berbagai hal dan saya bikin fanfiksi ini gara-gara siyok denger kabar nikahan 3 kakak saya tercintah...orz gimana ini gimana ini gimana ini gimana ini (ngapain sih lu nak)

Akhir kata, makasih banyak atas komentar dan follow-up kalian semua di cerita-cerita ngandat saya, saya janji akan rampungin begitu selesai galau... /ditabok


End file.
